1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a strap design and strap arrangement for bundling items together, and more particularly to a multicomponent strap assembly and its method of manufacture.
2. Prior Art
Straps in one form or another have been utilized by mankind for many centuries, for holding things together and bundling them in a convenient manner. Certain straps are suited for particular uses. Inherent in all straps is the need for simplicity, security, and resilience. One particular fastening band of the prior art is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,614 to Asakura. This patent discloses a fastening band with a cap molded or mechanically attached thereon, to minimize sharp edges on that strap. U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,475 to Naritomi shows a shoulder belt with a plastic body that surrounds a portion of the entire strap. The plastic that encases the strap is used as a shoulder buffer. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,694 to Akahane et al. discloses a wristband for wristwatches wherein a conductive member is encased within a molded wristband. U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,163 to Van Manen shows a continuously extruded strap utilized for the automobile industry with a high tensile strength internal strip, which serves as a support element. The support element is enclosed within a molded cover having a firm outer side and a soft inner side. The strap is extruded onto a support element in a continuous operation.
It is an object of the present invention, to provide a simple strap that is resilient and easy to utilize.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a resilient strap which has multiple components the combination of which, permits flexibility and yieldability in that strap.
It is still yet a further object of the present invention to provide a strap which is inexpensive and readily manufacturable, while being able to provide the security necessary for it's simple function.